1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network usage, and more particularly, to network usage optimization so as to minimize the total network usage fee.
2. Related Art
In a typical department store (or a point of sale, in general), credit authorization requests are usually transmitted to a bank via a network. The store has to pay network usage fees to the network providers for the use of the network. As a result, there is a need for a method for utilizing the network so as to save network usage fees for the store.